Un Digihuevo
by Tailmon Ornitier
Summary: Un poquito de... Relaciones más íntimas entre la pareja principal... Cuarta parte de Receptor, ¿alguien lo leyó?


Definiciones del CorazÃ³n  
  
  
  
Algo habÃ­a salido mal sin lugar a dudas, aunque Tailmon todavÃ­a no podÃ­a explicarse quÃ©...  
  
Taichi y Sora tambiÃ©n acababan de confesar sus sentimientos y ahora estaban juntos. Tailmon no podÃ­a evitar el dejar de envidiarlos... Ellos finalmente se amaban, pero habÃ­a desaparecido frente a sus ojos, justo despuÃ©s de aquel primer beso... Mientras tanto en casa, Hikari descubre algo nuevo... Â¿QuÃ© serÃ¡...?  
  
  
  
CapÃ­tulo 4.- Un digihuevo...  
  
  
  
Las cortinas se mecieron con el viento y agitaron el pelo de Hikari, una jovencita de ojos carmÃ­n grandes y curiosos... Se encontraba abrazando junto a su pecho una especie de pelotita que se movÃ­a en consecuencia a sus cuidados...  
  
Era ovalada, ancha en la parte inferior y tenÃ­a dibujos de lunas crecientes azul real en las paredes de calcio negro. La joven Yagami sonriÃ³ un poco y levantÃ³ la mirada, acariciando una y otra vez al pequeÃ±o tesoro...  
  
-Tailmon... Â¿En donde estÃ¡s...?-exclamÃ³ Piyomon, buscando a su amiga por todos lados. Un par de sollozos se escucharon en un rincÃ³n de aquella habitaciÃ³n... Se aproximÃ³ a pasos cortos y, cuando estuvo a una distancia considerable la vio...  
  
-Tail... Â¿QuÃ© te pasa...?-murmurÃ³, acercÃ¡ndose mÃ¡s a ella, quiÃ©n se encontraba acurrucada en el rincÃ³n de un cuarto viejo repleto de cajas y muebles en malas condiciones.  
  
-Â¿Por quÃ© asumes que algo me pasa?-dijo ella, simplemente, a la vez que escondÃ­a la mirada.  
  
-No vienes aquÃ­ a menos que estÃ©s triste...-dando un salto y arrodillÃ¡ndose frente a Tailmon.-Dime... Â¿Ha sido algo con Hawkmon?  
  
-...Aja...-responde Tail, levantando la mirada... Las mejillas sonrojadas y el pelo revuelto, cristalinas lÃ¡grimas baÃ±ando su rostro y una mirada adolorida que calaba hasta lo mÃ¡s profundo... Piyomon no pudo mÃ¡s que abrazarla, envolverla entre sus alas, cÃ¡lidas... Ahora estaba mucho mejor, Tailmon se sentÃ­a segura... Y entonces recordÃ³... Wizarmon a veces la abrazaba asÃ­... Y eran unos abrazos tan dulces... Tan tiernos... Tan... Tan... De pronto las lÃ¡grimas olvidadas por unos segundos volvieron a llenar sus ojos tan doloridamente como en un principio... O quizÃ¡ aÃºn peor...  
  
-Tail...-murmura su amiga.-No te agobies... Yo se que estarÃ¡ biÃ©n... Hawkmon es un chico fuerte, y si es que de verdad te ama entenderÃ¡.. Â¿O me equivoco? Â¿Acaso fuÃ© Ã©l quien te agrediÃ³? Mira que si te hizo daÃ±o, yo soy capaz de...!!  
  
-No...-interrumpiÃ³ el gato.-He sido yo... TerminÃ© con Ã©l... TerminÃ© con Ã©l porque...!! Porque... Realmente no se por quÃ©...-termina, agachando la cabeza.  
  
-Si que lo sabes y deberÃ­as dejar de engaÃ±arte a ti misma... Si lo has admitido una vez, puedes volver a hacerlo!  
  
-No lo sÃ©...-murmura en voz baja-Tengo miedo...  
  
-Â¿Miedo? Â¿Y de quÃ©?  
  
-De no volver a verlo nunca mÃ¡s... Una vez lo dije, y Ã©l se fue... No se si para siempre, yo espero que no... Y por eso si lo repito una vez mÃ¡s, temo que se marche para no volver nunca mÃ¡s!!-las lÃ¡grimas que antes escurrieran por sus mejillas saltan de sus ojos, formando pequeÃ±as y suaves esferitas que caen cÃ¡lidamente sobre las plumas de su amiga. EstÃ¡ ahora demasiado sonrojada como para seguir hablando, asÃ­ que se decide por llevar las palmas de sus manos a su rostro y cubrirlo para que Piyomon no pueda verla... El digimon del amor sonrÃ­e y le da un empujoncito suave al gato.  
  
-No te preocupes por eso... Siempre que sigas enamorada de Ã©l, estarÃ¡ contigo... Nunca lo olvides...-luego se levanta, le da la espalda y sale del cuarto, dejando nuevamente sola a Gatomon.  
  
Ã‰sta finalmente deja de llorar y se aprieta el pecho con una de sus patas delanteras, como queriendo tocarlo...  
  
-Me duele el corazÃ³n...-susurra.  
  
-La mejor dosis de medicina para el dolor de corazones, es el amor... Dos cucharadas cada hora, acompaÃ±adas de un beso y un 'te quiero', verÃ¡s como pronto desaparece la molestia y es reemplazada por felicidad...  
  
Inmediatamente Tailmon abriÃ³ los ojos y se puso de pie, buscando por todos lados... Llevaba la esperanza en los ojos y la ilusiÃ³n en la cara... Â¿Era Ã©l? Â¿Realmente era Ã©l? Â¿Y en donde estaba? Â¿Por quÃ© se escondÃ­a de ella? Â¿Por quÃ© la habÃ­a hecho sufrir? Su bÃºsqueda no tuvo mucho Ã©xito, o tal vez si, si pudiÃ©ramos llamarle Ã©xito a el echo de encontrar un nido de ratÃ³n en la pared... Se fue de rodillas y espero por nada... Solamente suspirÃ³ una y otra vez, deseando volver a verlo...  
  
-Ve a casa...-repitiÃ³ aquella voz suave, en un murmullo...  
  
-Â¿A casa...? Â¿Y en donde es eso? Si tÃº no estÃ¡s ahÃ­ no es mi casa...- reprocha ella.  
  
-Ve a casa... Las cosas no siempre estÃ¡n tan mal como parecen... QuizÃ¡s haya algo que te pueda hacer sonreÃ­r...  
  
-Â¿TÃº estÃ¡s ahÃ­? Muy bien...-se pone de pie.-IrÃ©... Pero si no estÃ¡s en ella, volverÃ© aquÃ­ a matarte...  
  
-Â¿Matarme? Â¿Eso deseas?  
  
-Sabes bien que no... Solo quiero que estÃ©s conmigo...  
  
-No desesperes Teiru... Siempre hay un tiempo para todo, y el nuestro aÃºn no ha llegado... Lo Ãºnico que hace falta para ello es tu amor... Y se que hay mucho de eso dentro de tu pecho...  
  
-Esperando por ti...-responde.-Si quieres tenerlo ven... Si quieres compartirlo acÃ©rcate... Si me quieres regresa...  
  
-...Hago todo lo que estÃ¡ en mis manos... Me parece que es justo que hagas lo mismo... Por ti... Por mi... Por ambos... Por nuestro amor...  
  
-Amor... Amor es una palabra muy delicada que no puede ser utilizada si no va en serio...  
  
-Â¿Y lo nuestro va en serio...?  
  
-Por supuesto que si... Al menos por mi parte...  
  
-Por la mÃ­a tambiÃ©n!-se defiende.-Desde hace tanto... Desde siempre...  
  
-Si... Eso fue lo que me dijiste...-respondiÃ³ el gato, sonriendo alegremente.  
  
-Me gusta verte sonreÃ­r...  
  
-A mi me gusta mÃ¡s verte...  
  
Ninguno dijo nada... El aire ventilÃ³ con violencia el interior de la habitaciÃ³n, golpeando las ventanas fuertemente.  
  
-Tengo que irme...-repuso Tailmon, levantÃ¡ndose.  
  
-EsperarÃ© por ti...  
  
-Yo tambiÃ©n... Te amo...  
  
-Gracias... RecordarÃ© eso... Recuerda tÃº que tambiÃ©n te amo...  
  
-Lo harÃ©, no te preocupes...  
  
Las calles de Tokio acababan de cubrirse de pequeÃ±os trozos de nieve... Una nevada en Odaiba... PodÃ­a ser... El digimon de la luz caminaba a pasos cortos por las avenidas, sobre las banquetas, dejando marcadas sus pequeÃ±as huellas en la blancura de la nieve... Llevaba las orejas gachas y la cola arrastrando junto a su sombra... Nadie la notÃ³ gracias a que su color lograba hacer que se confundiera con el ambiente... A veces aquello era conveniente, otras no tanto...  
  
Un grupo de niÃ±os de primaria y sus digimon jugaban guerras en un parque cercano. Tailmon se detuvo frente a ellos y los observÃ³ un momento... Se sonriÃ³ especialmente al ver a un joven Zetmon compartir un minuto a solas con una pequeÃ±a Nyarimon, y parecÃ­an disfrutar tanto de la compaÃ±Ã­a mutua que Tail se vio a si misma y a su amado en aquellos niÃ±os... Los hechiceros siempre son tan inocentes y tiernos que no es difÃ­cil que alguien se enamore de ellos... Dio un largo suspiro hasta que volviÃ³ la vista al frente y lo vio... Hawkmon estaba parado a un metro frente a ella... EmpujÃ³ un poco la banda de su frente y la mirÃ³... Se acercÃ³ a pasos cortos a la gata y entonces tomÃ³ las patas delanteras de la chica entre sus alas...  
  
-PerdÃ³name...-murmurÃ³.  
  
-Â¿CÃ³mo...?-Gatomon abriÃ³ los ojos y se sonrojÃ³.  
  
-PerdÃ³name... Yo... Lo siento mucho... Nunca debÃ­ hacer eso... Me portÃ© muy mal, lo admito... Pero...-se ruboriza.-Pero te amo, y me doliÃ³ tanto escuchar que aÃºn no puedes olvidarlo... No despuÃ©s de todo lo que hice...  
  
-Â¿AÃºn...?-cuestionÃ³ el gato, abriendo todavÃ­a mÃ¡s los ojos.  
  
-Si... Yo ya lo sabÃ­a... Lo supe siempre... Estabas enamorada de Ã©l... El mejor digimon de todos... El digimon que te habÃ­a salvado la vida... El digimon que habÃ­a muerto en el mundo real y no habÃ­a logrado renacer... Tu mejor amigo... El de los ojos bonitos...  
  
-...Yo dije todo eso...?  
  
-Si... Nunca te cansas de hablar de Ã©l... No me digas que no lo habÃ­as notado...  
  
-Sinceramente no...-respondiÃ³ ella, agachando las orejas.  
  
-Pero... Las lÃ¡grimas que vertiste ese dÃ­a... Aquella vez que lo conocÃ­... Esa vez que lo supe... Al momento que me enterÃ© que estaba enamorado de ti y que lo odiaba... Que estaba celoso de que fuera Ã©l quien tuviera tu corazÃ³n... Esas lÃ¡grimas me lo dijeron todo... Lo amabas con toda el alma... Las rosas rojas que llevabas hasta la torre de comunicaciones cada aÃ±o, en la misma fecha y a la misma hora... Siempre llorabas en silencio... Nadie lo notÃ³ excepto yo... SabÃ­a que sufrÃ­as y deseaba abrazarte... QuerÃ­a que lo supieses... Que te enteraras que yo tambiÃ©n te amaba y que no me gustaba verte sufrir... Y entonces... Aquella tarde...  
  
-Me lo confesaste...-interrumpiÃ³ Tailmon, mirÃ¡ndolo a los ojos.  
  
-Si... Y fui el digimon mÃ¡s feliz del mundo cuando me dijiste que yo tambiÃ©n te gustaba, y nos besamos... Me consagrÃ© a ti con el corazÃ³n... Esperaba sacÃ¡rtelo pronto de adentro, que te olvidaras de todo lo que Ã©l te provocaba y te enfocaras en mi amor... Pero nunca lo hiciste... Y aunque yo ya lo sabÃ­a, me negaba a aceptarlo... Pensaba que quizÃ¡ con un tiempo mÃ¡s todo cambiara... Sin embargo no fue asÃ­...-la mira.- Pero... Ã‰l aÃºn sigue muerto... Â¿No crees que tal vez yo... pudiera tener alguna oportunidad todavÃ­a...?  
  
-...Hawk, yo... Hay algo que todavÃ­a no te he dicho...  
  
-Â¿Eh?-el Ã¡guila abriÃ³ enormemente los ojos y sus pupilas temblaron...  
  
-VolviÃ³...-agregÃ³.-VolviÃ³ hace poco y yo le declarÃ© mi amor... Le dije todo lo que lo querÃ­a y me dijo que me correspondÃ­a...  
  
-...  
  
-Pero... Esa fue la Ãºltima vez que lo vi... Nos besamos y desapareciÃ³ justo frente a mis ojos... Se escapÃ³ de mis brazos... Nuevamente...- bajando la mirada y dibujando una expresiÃ³n de dolor en el rostro.-Una vez mÃ¡s...  
  
Hawkmon soltÃ³ sus manos y la observÃ³... Los ojos cristalinos reflejaban aquel corazÃ³n roto... Aquel par de corazones rotos... Y la abrazÃ³... Al no saber que mÃ¡s hacer la abrazÃ³... Tailmon devolviÃ³ el abrazo y asÃ­ se quedaron por mucho tiempo, bajo la nevada... Cuando Hawk quiso alejarse, ella se lo impidiÃ³...  
  
-No te vallas...-sollozÃ³.-QuÃ©date un rato mÃ¡s conmigo... Ya se que lo que yo puedo ofrecerte ahora no es lo que realmente deseas, pero es lo Ãºnico que puedo hacer... Mi corazÃ³n pertenece a alguien mÃ¡s... Alguien que nunca estarÃ¡ conmigo y no puedo evitarlo... Pero... Que mÃ¡s da... Me gustarÃ­a conceder al menos por unas horas mÃ¡s tu sueÃ±o...  
  
-...-el Ã¡guila se ruborizÃ³ bastante.- Â¿Mi sueÃ±o...? Â¿Acaso tÃº conoces mi sueÃ±o...?  
  
-No... Pero... Quiero cumplirlo....-sonrÃ­e ella.-Y estoy dispuesta a todo... Solo por hoy...  
  
-Gracias...-la cabeza gacha y las mejillas rojas, Hawkmon se veÃ­a muy lindo... Siempre lo fue, pero aquello lo hacÃ­a parecer tan tierno... Tan inocente...  
  
Ella se inclinÃ³ lo suficiente para tocar su alma... Y se besaron... Una vez mÃ¡s...  
  
Hawkmon la cubriÃ³ entre sus alas y la protegiÃ³ de la nieve... Luego se desplomaron sobre el suelo, entre el polvo blanco y frÃ­o, y el beso continuÃ³...  
  
Hikari se puso de pie y envolviÃ³ su pelotita oscura con un gorrito de orejas de conejo color blanco, se acercÃ³ a la ventana y con su nuevo juguete entre los brazos, moviÃ©ndose cada vez mÃ¡s y mÃ¡s, contemplÃ³ la nieve, extraÃ±ada...  
  
-Por lo general no nieva en agosto... QuiÃ©n sabe... Me pregunto en donde estÃ¡ Tailmon...-el bulto saltÃ³ una vez al momento de que la chica mencionÃ³ aquel nombre...-CÃ¡lmate...-dijo Kari, en respuesta, no pudiendo contener la risa.-Ella volverÃ¡ pronto y te darÃ¡ su amor... Todo el que necesitas... Y pronto, muy pronto volverÃ¡n a estar juntos...  
  
La puerta se abriÃ³ a espalda de la jovencita y su hermano mayor entrÃ³, clavando la mirada en ella inmediatamente... Se veÃ­a un poco avergonzado, habÃ­a rubor en sus mejillas y su mirada no era la misma de siempre...  
  
-Hikari...-murmurÃ³, tratando de que no lo escuchara nadie mÃ¡s que Ã©l mismo.  
  
-Â¿QuÃ© sucede hermano?  
  
-Hay algo... Que tengo que consultarte...  
  
-Dime...-la chica lo mirÃ³.-Â¿De quÃ© se trata?  
  
El jovencito se ruborizÃ³ mÃ¡s todavÃ­a... Entonces notÃ³ la mota entre los brazos de su hermana y desviÃ³ la conversaciÃ³n.-Â¿QuÃ© tienes ahÃ­?-dijo.  
  
-Â¿Eh? Â¿Esto? Es para Tailmon! ^^ LlegÃ³ esta maÃ±ana por paqueterÃ­a aÃ©rea...-respondiÃ³, enigmÃ¡tica.  
  
-...Â¿Acaso se trata de...?  
  
-Totalmente...  
  
-Vaya... Me alegro mucho por ella... SerÃ¡ mejor que valla a buscarla!- argumentÃ³, tratando de salir de la habitaciÃ³n.  
  
-Pero Taichi!! Ibas a preguntarme algo...  
  
El elegido del valor se quedÃ³ petrificado... Si, querÃ­a decirle algo, pero la verdad se morÃ­a de vergÃ¼enza de tener que consultarlo con su hermana...  
  
-Es... Sora....-admitiÃ³ por fin.  
  
Hikari se sonriÃ³, complacida. Ya lo sabÃ­a...-Â¿QuÃ© pasa con ella?  
  
-No se... No se si...  
  
-Si realmente la amas, sabrÃ¡s que hacer en el momento indicado...-se adelantÃ³ a decir la luz.  
  
-Ah...-Yagami no tuvo que decir nada mÃ¡s... SabÃ­a que su hermana era muy inteligente y podÃ­a intuir hasta los asuntos mÃ¡s delicados y complicados que nadie quisiera contarle... Entonces lo sabÃ­a... SonriÃ³ e hizo una reverencia japonesa.-Gracias...-repuso.-Siempre tienes los mejores consejos... Que vergÃ¼enza... Yo que soy el mayor...  
  
Hikari no pudo contenerse y soltÃ³ una divertida carcajada.-No siempre va por edades!-reprimiÃ³, arrojÃ¡ndole un cojÃ­n que Taichi evitÃ³ hÃ¡bilmente.  
  
-IrÃ© a verla! Nos vemos esta noche! Y dale mis congratulaciones a los dos de mi parte!  
  
-Por supuesto! ^^  
  
La puerta se cerrÃ³ detrÃ¡s de Taichi y la habitaciÃ³n volviÃ³ a quedar en silencio.  
  
Â¿A los dos...?  
  
Tailmon levantÃ³ las orejas y se moviÃ³ Ã¡gilmente... Hawkmon pesaba bastante a pesar de ser pequeÃ±o, o al menos para ella estaba pesado... Entonces cerrÃ³ los ojos y pensÃ³... Si asÃ­ habÃ­a sido con Hawk, Â¿cÃ³mo serÃ­a con Wizz? Y es que iba a ser... Ellos se amaban, asÃ­ que era tan natural... Pero su joven brujo estaba demasiado grande para ella... Por un momento la escena se formÃ³ en su cabeza y se sonrojÃ³ bastante como para permitir que alguien la viera, asÃ­ que escondiÃ³ el rostro entre las plumas de Hawk, quien seguÃ­a dormido. Se mirÃ³ las patas sin guantes y notÃ³ aquella cicatriz... Esa cicatriz que le recordaba tanto a Vandemon... El maldito desgraciado que le habÃ­a valido la muerte de su mÃ¡s grande amor... ApretÃ³ los pÃ¡rpados y contuvo las lÃ¡grimas una vez mÃ¡s... SaliÃ³ a pasos cortos del agujero en el Ã¡rbol relleno de hojas secas en el que estaba en compaÃ±Ã­a de su x-novio y suspirÃ³. No se arrepentÃ­a por lo que acababa de hacer, pero pensÃ³ que lo mejor para ambos serÃ­a no recordar la nueva experiencia... Entonces se sentÃ³ y esperÃ³... A la media hora su amante despertÃ³ y saliÃ³ en su busca... La descubriÃ³ sentada en el tronco de un Ã¡rbol, contemplando la nieve blanca brillando bajo el sol... Era tan hermoso... Y aÃºn mÃ¡s hermoso porque ella estaba ahÃ­... Se acercÃ³ a pasos cortos al gato y la abrazÃ³... BesÃ³ su cuello y ella no dijo nada, solo se sonrojÃ³.  
  
-Ha sido maravilloso...-murmurÃ³ Ã©l, con una dulce sonrisa en el pico.  
  
-Eso es...-respondiÃ³ ella.-Si... Me ha gustado mucho...  
  
-Â¿La primera para ti?  
  
-Aja...  
  
-La mÃ­a tambiÃ©n...  
  
-Â¿En serio?  
  
-Si... Estaba esperando por esto... Por ti... Dime que volverÃ¡s a mi lado... DÃ­melo!  
  
-Hawk... Antes de comenzar con todo esto acordamos que solo serÃ­a por hoy... AsÃ­ que para maÃ±ana todo harÃ¡ terminado... SeguirÃ© esperÃ¡ndolo... Hasta que Ã©l regrese, y entonces... Entonces...  
  
Hawkmon se molestÃ³ un poco...-Â¿CÃ³mo sabes que volverÃ¡?-se quejÃ³.-Tal vez nunca lo haga! Tal vez... Tal vez solo...!  
  
-Yo se que lo harÃ¡...-le interrumpiÃ³.-Porque me ama tanto como yo le amo a Ã©l... Y nunca mÃ¡s volveremos a separarnos...  
  
-Tail... Eres muy ingenua...-se sienta a su lado y besa tiernamente su frente. Quiso besarla una vez mÃ¡s en los labios, pero el digimon de la luz se lo evitÃ³...  
  
Las escenas antes pasadas llenaban su cabeza y se arrepentÃ­a por fin... Se arrepentÃ­a de haberlo hecho... Se arrepentÃ­a de haber traicionado la confianza de Wizarmon y la propia... Entonces cerrÃ³ los ojos y cayÃ³ pesadamente sobre la nieve, de rodillas... Hawkmon se sonrojÃ³ bastante y agachÃ³ la cabeza...-Como sea te amo...-repuso. Nunca se enteraron de que alguien mÃ¡s los observaba... Que alguien mÃ¡s llevaba el tiempo mirÃ¡ndolos, sufriendo en silencio con el corazÃ³n en un hilo...  
  
Palmon se secÃ³ las lÃ¡grimas y saliÃ³ huyendo de aquel lugar, sin rumbo fijo...  
  
Cerca de las 6 de la tarde, una molesta e irritada Gatomon subÃ­a las escaleras de su edificio hasta la entrada de su departamento; empujÃ³ la puerta de madera y entrÃ³ sigilosamente al interior... Se fue de rodillas y se sacÃ³ el amuleto de la cola...  
  
-Lo mejor para nosotros serÃ¡ no recordarlo...-y sacudiÃ³ el amuleto... Los recuerdos espantosos se borraron inmediatamente de su cabeza, quedando hasta su encuentro con un antiguo novio que le pedÃ­a perdÃ³n y con el que acababa de entenderse muy bien...  
  
-Tailmon!!-gritÃ³ su socio, saliendo apresuradamente de su habitaciÃ³n.  
  
-Kari...-exclamÃ³ ella, con la voz calmada y el tono que la caracterizaban...  
  
-Que bueno que llegas! ^^ Tengo algo para ti!!  
  
-Â¿QuÃ© es?  
  
-Mejor acompÃ¡Ã±ame a ver!! :)  
  
Tail no pudo hacer nada antes de que la chica la tomara de una mano y la llevara casi a rastras hasta el interior de la habitaciÃ³n de la Yagami. El gato abriÃ³ los ojos enormemente y entonces se sonrojÃ³... Un par de lÃ¡grimas recorrieron sus mejillas y mirÃ³ a su compaÃ±era...-Es... Es...-balbuceÃ³.-Â¡Â¿Acaso es...?!  
  
En respuesta Kari asintiÃ³ y sonriÃ³ ampliamente... Tailmon se abrazÃ³ con amor de aquel huevo... Estaba feliz... DibujÃ³ una sonrisa en sus labios y besÃ³ una y otra vez a la pelotita...-Wizarmon!! Wizarmon!! Eres tÃº!! Por eso desapareciste!! RenacerÃ¡s!!  
  
El huevo saltÃ³ una vez mÃ¡s... Una lÃ¡grima cayÃ³ sobre una de las lunitas y de pronto una incandescente luz blanca lo envolviÃ³... Con un ligero estallido un digimon apareciÃ³ del interior del huevo, y abriÃ³ los ojos... AÃºn eran en un verde agua... Llevaba una especie de chupÃ³n en la boca (normal) y era del tamaÃ±o de un bollo... La gata lo mirÃ³ con asombro e ilusiÃ³n en los ojos... Entonces lo abrazÃ³ como nunca habÃ­a abrazado a alguien antes y el pequeÃ±o se sonrojÃ³...  
  
Era tres de agosto y Ã©l acababa de regresar... Estaba ahÃ­, nuevamente a su lado... HabÃ­a cumplido su promesa y tan solo necesitÃ³ de un poquito del amor de Tail.. Si lo hubiese sabido antes, todo hubiera sido tan diferente... TendrÃ­an tanto tiempo juntos... Pero no pensaba lamentarse ahora... Ã‰l estaba ahÃ­, con ella y eso era lo Ãºnico que realmente importaba... Dio un par de tumbos de felicidad y lo besÃ³ en la frente... El digimon pasÃ³ de su etapa micro a su etapa bebÃ© con solo un beso... Las chicas no lo podÃ­an creer... Ella lo abrazÃ³ mÃ¡s fuertemente mientras que Ã©l se sonrojaba y sonreÃ­a apenado...  
  
-Tail...-murmurÃ³.-Gracias por todo...-y pasÃ³ a novato... Tailmon sabÃ­a que podÃ­a lograrlo... SabÃ­a que no iba a quedarse en aquella etapa por mucho tiempo, asÃ­ que como pudo se acercÃ³ a Ã©l y le besÃ³ los labios... Wizarmon apareciÃ³ entonces... Los ojos cerrados, sintiÃ©ndola suya... Y se dieron cuenta de que no podÃ­an seguirse besando... Tailmon se sonrojÃ³ y sonriÃ³ un poquito avergonzada a la vez que Ã©l se incorporaba y parpadeaba un par de veces mÃ¡s...  
  
-Creo que lo mejor serÃ¡ que los deje solos...-alegÃ³ Hikari, dando la media vuelta.  
  
-Hikari!-arremetiÃ³ el brujo.-Quiero darte las gracias...  
  
-Â¿A mi...? Â¿Y eso por quÃ©...?  
  
-Por haberme ayudado a renacer con tu luz...  
  
-Â¿? PensÃ© que habÃ­a sido Tailmon la que...  
  
-Fue tu emblema, mezclado con su amor...-interrumpe.-La luz rosada que me inundÃ³ fue la que me permitiÃ³ volver al mundo material... Y esa luz fue tuya... El amor de Tailmon fue lo que me ayudÃ³ a nacer...-la mira con una sonrisa y la descubre sonrojada, observÃ¡ndolo con ternura y le devuelve la mirada...  
  
Hay silencio por un segundo hasta que Hikari rompe una vez mÃ¡s el ambiente.  
  
-Entonces no hay problema! ^^ Que bueno que regresaste... Espero que ahora ambos sean muy felices...  
  
-Yo tambiÃ©n...-responde Ã©l.  
  
Cuando la niÃ±a sale por fin de la habitaciÃ³n ninguno dice nada... No sabÃ­an que decir realmente... Se tenÃ­an ahÃ­ el uno para el otro y era lo que de verdad les importaba ahora... Y aunque hubiese reinado la calma, el silencio seguÃ­a siendo cortado violentamente por el latido acelerado de sus corazones... Tail se puso de pie y se acercÃ³ a Ã©l... Lo abrazÃ³ de repente por la espalda y Ã©l no dijo nada, solo abriÃ³ los ojos y se sofocÃ³...  
  
Ahora sabÃ­a cuanto lo amaba y eso la verdad le causaba un poquito de incomodidad... Antes estuvieron juntos el uno al otro muchas veces, abrazados e incluso compartÃ­an cama, pero como ninguno de los dos habÃ­a dado el primer paso, no se preocupaban... Nadie harÃ­a algo impropio, total solo eran amigos y nada mÃ¡s... Pero ahora... Ahora las cosas eran completamente diferentes, y aunque el hechicero era la mar de inocencia, sabÃ­a cuando las cosas comenzaban a ponerse calientes... Estaban actuando con timidez... Si bien la primera fue ella, Ã©l no se iba a permitir quedarse atrÃ¡s, suspirÃ³ y la mirÃ³... Ella aÃºn lo abrazaba, con los brazos al rededor de su cintura, que era la parte a la que le llegaba... Tailmon bien no era alta, pero era preciosa... Aquellos bigotitos respingados que se erizaban cuando llovÃ­a o cuando estaba nerviosa... Esos enormes y penetrantes ojos azules de pupila negra... La piel salpicada de suave pelo blanco por todas partes... Cola larga y delgada con tonos morados... Y las orejas... Todo en ella era simplemente perfecto...  
  
Ella pensaba exactamente lo mismo de Ã©l.. Los ojos verdes y la mirada seductora que tanto le gustaba... El tamaÃ±o no importaba, era un digimon con forma humana, pero eso no tenÃ­a la mÃ¡s mÃ­nima importancia... Las orejas de elfo, alargadas y respingadas en la punta... El pelo lacio, cafÃ© claro, tirando a rubio... La piel suave y en tono azulado... La vestimenta, los poderes, sus habilidades... Y por si fuera poco aquella hermosa voz que fue la que la enamorÃ³... Esa voz que favorecÃ­a tanto en los momentos en los que Ã©l le hablaba... Cuando le dirigÃ­a la palabra la hacÃ­a ponerse serena, sentirse protegida, segura... Muchas veces la arrullÃ³ con alguna melodÃ­a que le salÃ­an bastante bien, o alguna anÃ©cdota con las que contaba por montones. Sin lugar a dudas, ambos sentÃ­an mutuamente que tenÃ­an a la criatura mÃ¡s perfecta a su lado... Cuando Wizarmon suspirÃ³ ella se sonrojÃ³... Wizarmon era una persona demasiado suspirosa, pero ahora no parecÃ­a tanto...-Tailmon...-murmurÃ³ el brujo, con la cabeza gacha.  
  
-Â¿S...si...?  
  
-Te amo...  
  
-Yo tambiÃ©n te amo...  
  
-Gracias de nuevo... Te debo mi segunda oportunidad...  
  
-Yo te debo la vida...-repone ella.  
  
-Eso estÃ¡ olvidado, Tail... No importa, puedes olvidar esa deuda... Lo hice con mucho gusto... De verdad...  
  
-No puedo hacerlo...-replica.-Nunca lo harÃ©... Â¿O tÃº lo olvidarÃ¡s?  
  
-...No...  
  
-Entonces lo tenemos en mente...  
  
-Eso parece ser...  
  
-Wizarmon...-luego lo soltÃ³ y se fue frente a Ã©l, envolviÃ©ndolo nuevamente en un abrazo... TenÃ­a la cabeza hundida entre las ropas del mago y lo abrazaba con fuerza... Wizarmon no sabÃ­a que hacer... Nunca habÃ­a estado con una chica... Bueno... Con ella si... Pero no en su actual situaciÃ³n... RecordÃ³ como Angemon lo hacÃ­a... Las abrazaba y les besaba el cuello... Pero no Ã©l... Realmente aquello le parecÃ­a un poquito mÃ¡s comprometedor, y ante todo Wizz era un caballero... La cubriÃ³ con sus brazos y al mismo tiempo con su capa y asÃ­ se quedaron... Ã‰l se fue de rodillas sobre el piso y ella aÃºn de pie, abrazÃ¡ndolo, envuelta en la calidez de su amor, las mejillas sonrojadas y el corazÃ³n acelerado... Una escena demasiado conmovedora para gusto propio... Finalmente Tailmon se decidiÃ³... Dio un profundo y hondo suspiro y abriÃ³ los ojos para clavar la mirada en las penetrantes pupilas verde esmeralda del hechicero... Sin decir nada mÃ¡s, descubriÃ³ su rostro y tras cortar los Ã¡speros y gruesos hilos que apretaran sus labios, lo besÃ³... Wizarmon abriÃ³ los ojos y se sonrojÃ³ aÃºn mÃ¡s... Era una sensaciÃ³n tan placentera... Nunca habÃ­a sentido nada asÃ­... Nada igual... Los labios de Tailmon eran suaves y cÃ¡lidos, y los bigotes crespos hacÃ­an cosquillas en el rostro... CerrÃ³ los ojos y se dejÃ³ besar... Y aÃºn mÃ¡s tarde la besÃ³ tambiÃ©n... Si bien la nariz del brujo no molestaba, debido a que nunca existiÃ³, aquel detalle era adorable... Su perfil lucÃ­a aÃºn mÃ¡s tierno cuando se le miraba sin la capa encima... Ella se sentÃ­a tan afortunada de tenerlo ahÃ­, solamente para ella... Sin nadie que los molestase, nadie que se lo impidiera, nadie que tratara de separarlos... Eso si, nunca volverÃ­an a apartarse uno del otro... Estaban juntos y planeaban seguir asÃ­ por mucho tiempo mÃ¡s... Era su mayor deseo... Vivir la vida juntos... Estar asÃ­ siempre, abrazados, sintiendo el calor y el cariÃ±o del otro... Era maravilloso... Y aunque para Tailmon el besar a alguien no fuese experiencia nueva, para Ã©l si lo era... Era un primer beso... Un primer beso material... Un beso que pudo sentir realmente, que disfrutÃ³ desde que comenzÃ³ hasta que terminÃ³... Ella sabÃ­a hacerlo muy bien, de vez en vez daba mordiditas suaves en los labios del brujo y Ã©l lo disfrutaba... Ella tambiÃ©n.. No se lo dijo, pero era la primera vez que besaba a alguien asÃ­... Alguien a quien realmente amaba... TambiÃ©n sabÃ­an que no deseaban soltarse, no querÃ­an alejarse ni un poco uno del otro, ni siquiera por un segundo... Pero todo lo que empieza tiene que terminar, incluso la vida misma... Ã‰l se apartÃ³ un poquito de sus labios y la observÃ³... La oscuridad de su capa la hacÃ­a verse aÃºn mÃ¡s hermosa... Y era suya... Realmente suya... Estaba ahÃ­, de verdad, no era simplemente uno de tantos sueÃ±os... No un sueÃ±o mÃ¡s, o tal vez si, un sueÃ±o vuelto realidad...  
  
La noche cayÃ³ muy pronto y su amor llegÃ³ a lo mÃ¡s profundo con la oscuridad... Hikari votÃ³ por quedarse a dormir esa noche con su hermano, porque segÃºn lo explicÃ³:  
  
-Alguien necesita la habitaciÃ³n esta noche...  
  
  
  
ContinuarÃ¡...  
  
  
  
Dudas? Comentarios? Deseas cebolla o bufonadas? No dejes de escribirme!  
  
wizzie_chan@hotmail.com  
  
Tailmon W.  
  
  
  
*Para mi querido Vivi-Koishii... Â¿Sabes que todo esto me inspiras? Master Vivi, te amo... De verdad te amo... Gracias por la oportunidad, prometo esforzarme mucho para hacerte feliz, tanto como me haces tÃº a mi con tu existencia...  
  
  
  
Lunes, 25 de Marzo de 2002  
  
02:03:36 p.m. 


End file.
